


Changes

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I guess Sol76 is always voice kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: For the first time in years Mia is working with Soldier 76 again, but doesn't realize just how much he's changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for a friend featuring her OC :'3

“All clear on this side,” Mia spoke quietly into her earpiece, gaze on the lookout for anything out of place.

“Understood.” The gravelly voice that responded couldn’t sound any less interested, and Mia sighed. Unsurprisingly, her patrol mission with Soldier: 76 had so far been uneventful, as the man had mostly already cleared Los Muertos out of this area of Dorado on his own.

This was her first mission with Morrison since the dismantling of the original Overwatch, and while she had originally been excited to work with him, it seemed the years had built a bitter old shell around the man.

“Maybe we can find ourselves a little corner to celebrate a mission well done,” the flirty tones in her voice as she speaks over the comm. system was certainly clear as she tried to imagine his face at her implication. It wasn’t hard, her memories of times with Jack Morrison had always been vivid. Likely, he’d have a tinge of red on his cheeks under the visor he wore, eyes darting anywhere but on her person. His response would include stammering. There was an assumption that the reason Soldier hadn’t responded to her tease is just that; embarrassment. It had been like that the entire night, occasionally, Mia would say something flirtatious and be met with silence from his end of the system, but she hadn’t actually seen him during the mission, the two of them patrolling separate areas nearby.

Before realizing it, she’d become lost in thought while wandering the streets and alleys, thinking about back in the day at the Swiss HQ. All those times she’d interrupted Morrison’s work; getting the handsome blonde stammering and red before they’d made a mess of his office. Things were different now; he wasn’t Strike Commander, and while he was still powerful, he wasn’t a man in power; but instead a wanted man, a vigilante. It seemed like a far stretch from the poster hero that Jack Morrison was. Though ultimately, he was the same man, right?

All of the thoughts and memories are put to a sudden halt, along with Mia herself, as she walks into a wall in her daze. She moved her gaze upward to see she had not, in fact, walked into a wall, but instead collided with Soldier 76 himself. The only indication of what he could be thinking was his raised brow.

“Still daydream on the job, huh?” Soldier crossed his arms over his chest, gaze nearly overpowering as he looked over Mia’s much shorter stature.

Despite having been a man with a lot of power as Strike-Commander Jack Morrison, he had never been as intimidating to her as now, perhaps age along with everything that happened with Overwatch had hardened him. Though that was another assumption of Mia’s.

Finally snapping herself out of a bit of a daze, her lips curled up into a mischievous grin. Without having the option to hide his embarrassment behind speaking over the comm. systems, she felt the urge to prod more. “Just thinking about the past you know,” she waved her hand casually, before settling it on his broad chest, “like, the good old days, in your office, the training grounds, your room, my room, those days.”

Soldier’s response was nothing short of a grunt, unexpected to Mia, he didn’t stammer or fumble over himself, but rather turned and walked off. She followed, a little surprised at the complete lack of a reaction. She hadn’t had much time to flirt with him since the recall, but could now see there might be more than just a couple differences between his personality then and now.

She didn’t say anything else for some time as she followed Soldier through the streets, eyes mostly fixed on the large ‘76’ on his jacket. Without anything eventful happening on patrol, he was certainly heading back to base, which likely meant less chances to get anything going with Morrison. Her expression shifted into a stubborn dramatic pout, and as they turned into a dark side-alley, she tried again.

“This looks like the perfect place for some post-mission stress relief, Jack.”

No reaction.

It was just as she let out a defeated sigh that she was taken by surprise; Soldier placed his pulse rifle against the wall and moved faster than she could process to pin her to the wall, her back against his chest. Her face heated up at the sudden rough, intimate contact.

“Ja-” before Mia could even get out the name, two of Morrison’s gloved fingers are brought up to her face. He slid them into her open mouth, leaving her to muffle his name against the digits. A low growl rumbled in his chest; his free hand wandering down her side until it was rested against the metal implant on her hip, holding onto it firmly.

“That name’s a bit too informal, don’t you think?”

Mia wasn’t given the opportunity to respond, but she did remember at some point being told Soldier: 76 didn’t particularly like the use of his name anymore. All of the control over the situation was in the vigilante’s hands now, and given the fact that he’d never once made such a bold move, Mia couldn’t even begin to get an idea for what he was getting at.

Until his intention was made incredibly clear when his grip around her hip tightened and she felt him rub himself against her ass unabashedly; the fact that he was hard became incredibly clear from such an act. Mia shuddered, his behavior taking her completely off guard; though it wasn’t unlikable.

It seemed like an eternity before Soldier removed his fingers from Mia’s, mouth; she figured it was best to at least keep her mouth shut for now, though. Holding Mia in place, he moved his now free hand to his mask, fingers quickly handling the latches of his tactical visor. Rather than setting it down, he allowed the mask to drop to the ground; the clang of metal hitting the ground echoing through the dark alley. He slid the hand on Mia’s hip forward, across her stomach and then down to her groin, carefully rubbing two fingers against her heat. She let out a sigh of pleasure at the physical attention.

“It’s been a long time,” he spoke low in Mia’s ear, breath tickling against her skin. His rough, dry lips trailed kisses down her neck. She could feel her face heating up and arousal pooling low in her body; she squirmed against his touch, sunk her teeth into her lower lip as she held back making any more noises. “Were you hoping for a different reaction?”

Morrison’s low, husky voice so close to her ear made Mia feel surprisingly weak, as though his body holding her against the wall was the only thing keeping her on her feet. He wasn’t wrong, she was aiming for and hoping for a different reaction, but hadn’t even considered Soldier would act this way, “Nope, but it’s a pleasant surprise,” she turned to face him and was met with a roll of his eyes. Before she could try to say anything else, his lips were against hers, his kiss moving in a steady motion.

His hand pulled up from where he’d been rubbing her sensitive heat,he made a swift movement to remove the glove from his hand and dipped it back down beneath her waistband; sliding beneath her underwear. A calloused finger glided effortlessly between her slick folds, any whimpers of pleasure she made muffled by Soldier’s lips. He worked the pad of his thumb against her clit in a leisurely circular motion while he continued to rut his pelvis against her backside.

By the time Soldier pulled away from the kiss, Mia’s lack of breath from the act is apparent, her chest rose and fell noticeably as she caught her breath. She moaned in delight when his motions sped up the slightest bit, working her sensitive nub almost painfully slowly. It was rather sudden when Jack pulled his hand out from beneath her clothes, a needy whimper sounding from her mouth at the abrupt lack of his touch.

Before Mia could protest, he pushed his fingers back into her mouth; forcing her to taste herself on the finger he’d used to toy with her. “Nothing to say?” he purred out his words, sounding cocky given the situation that she couldn’t speak without sounding garbled due to invasive digits in her mouth. His free hand explored her body until he rested his fingers in her waistband, lingering for a moment before pulling her bottoms down just enough to expose her, dragging her underwear with them.

Using his teeth, Soldier tugged off the remaining glove before smoothing his calloused hand across Mia’s exposed ass. He removed his hand only for a moment, until suddenly he brought it back down against her backside, a loud smacking sound resonating in the air, followed by Mia letting out a muffled cry against his fingers. He didn’t spank her particularly hard, but still chose to stroke the reddened skin soothingly.

With a gentle prod of his knee, he pushed Mia’s legs apart, hand moving to the curve of her back to press down on it, forcing her to stand against the wall with a cute little arch in her back. She could ear the sound of him fidget with his belt, followed by a zipper being pulled down. A stifled noise comes out of her mouth against his fingers as he presses the head of his cock against her exposed slit.

“An alley Dorado, is this dirty enough for you?” The moment he asked that question she knew this was some sort of payback for the way things had been in the past, the way she teased cute little blondie Jack Morrison for being too vanilla, made him trip over his own words with the things she’d say or the way she touched him. She never thought he’d have her flustered like this but he did, her body subconsciously trying to press down against his hard cock. He removed his fingers from her mouth once more, placing both of his hands on the metal implants on either side of her hips.

Mia’s moan sounded through the alley as Morrison pushed himself into her, bottoming out in one sharp thrust. He leaned forward, putting his mouth to her neck; sucking on the soft skin without so much as moving a bit inside her. When he pulled away, a red little bruise adorned her neck. “ _Payback_ ,” he purrs into her ear.

Deciding she had enough time to adjust, he settled into a slow, rocking tempo, one hand remaining on her hip while he slid the other to her front, using a fingertip to toy with her clit once more.

His movements were intentionally slow, drawing out sighs and moans of pleasure with nearly each push into her, the noises of their act cutting into the silent air of the night.

“Feels better to be in charge,” he mused, a brief crack in his voice giving away how much he was enjoying himself. He thrust sharply into her suddenly, forcing out a cry of pleasure from her; he chuckled at the sound, and resumed fucking her at a steady pace, this time less painfully slow; more rough.

Using his thumb and forefinger, he lightly pinched and toyed with Mia’s clit, slowly building up his pace, working her over thoroughly.

It wasn’t before long she could feel herself getting close, her climax building quickly with each stroke of his fingers, each thrust of his cock.

“A-ah, Jack, please...” her words were breathless, she only barely managed to moan out his name.

The hand on her hip pulled off and suddenly another loud smack rang out, followed by Mia crying out in pain from the much firmer smack than the one he’d given her before.

“Try again,” he ordered, “ _Sir_ , this time.”

His order sent a throb of pleasure through her body, and she obliged without question - despite the fact that he wasn’t even her superior, she was happy to treat him as such regardless.

“Yes, Sir,” she moaned out, “please, I need to cum…”

He didn’t respond, but instead drew circles around her clit, pressing his finger against it and steadily speeding up his movements, until finally Mia’s peak crashed over her, body squirming as she cried out in ecstasy, her inner walls squeezing around his cock with each wave of pleasure that washed over her body.

By the time she was coming down, her body was nearly limp, being held in place by Soldier. He made a desperate gasp and leaned forward back into her neck, sinking his teeth into her skin as he groaned out a muffled noise against it; sheathing himself in her completely as he finished deep inside her.

He remained still like that for some time, both of their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

Finally, he pulled himself out from within her. He first made work of her own bottoms, pulling them back up to cover her exposed skin; helping her stand upright, before he tucked himself back in, zipping up and buckling his belt back in place. As she watched him gather his gloves and mask, she could see the faintest grin form on his scarred lips, her own expression mirroring it.

Mia looked herself over, making sure everything was in place properly. When she lifted her head back up, she was met with Soldier's lips once more in a soft, brief kiss.

"Hope you like change," Soldier placed his visor back over his face the moment he pulled away - hiding his cocky grin beneath the mask - and turned on his heel; grabbing his pulse rifle as he continued on his way back in the direction of their base, leaving Mia to follow behind.


End file.
